Le Double
by AngelTen
Summary: Alec déménage à Remisvall, ville anonyme où il pense pouvoir enfin retrouver de la tranquillité. Le hasard le fait croiser son ex-femme et sa fille dans la même ville, ainsi que le DI du coin, une certaine Alexa Jones, qui ne le laisse pas indifférent. Une affaire de meurtre sordide secoue soudain la ville - mais cette fois, c'est Alec et ses proches qui sont en danger...
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Cette ville était pathétique et ennuyeuse.  
Alec gara sa voiture dans la rue, sur un emplacement réservés aux habitants du quartier, prit les trois ou quatre sacs de courses dans le coffre et monta les trois étages jusqu'à son studio avec l'ascenseur. Il les faisait sur Internet habituellement, mais le docteur lui avait conseillé de les faire lui-même, pour « sortir un peu et rencontrer du monde ». Il s'était rendu au supermarché de Remisvall, avait pris un panier, rempli de trucs qu'il aimait manger, pas trouvé le sel, finit par acheter pour moitié des plats tout prêts et payé sans décrocher un mot à la caissière. Il était ensuite rentré dans son studio meublé peu reluisant, avait eu une vague volonté de faire le ménage rapidement effacée par la meilleure des maladies : la faim.

Il déchira un des sacs plastiques, prit une pomme et s'installa devant la télé. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu aussi faim ; il mangeait par habitude et jamais grand-chose. Il s'attarda un instant dans ses pensées sur la bizarrerie du fait avant de se concentrer sur les actualités. C'était toujours plus ou moins les mêmes histoires : les guerres dans le monde, la politique, le sport, une ou deux catastrophes plus ou moins naturelles et plus ou moins catastrophiques. Ensuite, on passait aux infos locales, et là, Alec était toujours déçu. A croire que personne ne tuait jamais personne dans cette région. Il avait espéré pouvoir casser sa frustration de ne plus pouvoir travailler en regardant d'autres faire à sa place, mais même pas. Alors il se reportait sur les fictions télévisées et poussait un soupir exaspéré à chaque fois que quelque chose n'était pas cohérent.

Il voulait trouver du travail, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il n'avait pas de problème pour vivre, loin de là - ses économies étaient bien garnies et il ne dépensait pas grand-chose pour vivre - mais parfois, il avait du mal à l'admettre, il se sentait seul depuis trois mois passés dans ce studio à se détruire les yeux sur l'écran de télé. Pour être calme, c'était calme : d'après les analyses qu'il allait faire chaque semaine, son état de santé s'améliorait de jour en jour ; mais depuis un ou deux rendez-vous avec son médecin, ce dernier lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, s'il se plaisait à Remisvall, s'il n'était pas en train de faire une dépression.

Alec lança son trognon de pomme pile dans la poubelle qui débordait un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ; il avait cessé de pleuvoir et un soleil glacial d'hiver faisait briller les gouttes d'eau sur ses vitres et celles des autres. Il lui prit l'envie de sortir respirer. Il enfila son manteau et descendit les escaliers. Pendant son excursion au supermarché, il avait repéré un petit square avec des bancs. Il s'assit sur l'un d'eux, étalant bien le bas de son manteau derrière lui pour éviter de se mouiller. Il avait neigé quelques jours auparavant ; la pluie et le redoux n'avaient pas tout à fait effacé les traces blanches salies par la terre et les pas des promeneurs. Il regarda les enfants jouer dans la neige, tenter de faire un bonhomme malgré le peu de matière, et rire. Il songea un instant à Broadchurch, à Miller. Son histoire était terrible, mais elle n'était pas seule. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour retrouver sa fille, avec sa bonne humeur qu'elle tenait de sa mère, pour qu'elle lui lance une boule de neige...

Il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions. Il avait senti le banc bouger et pencher légèrement vers l'autre bout. Il tourna à peine la tête. Quelqu'un d'autre s'était assis à côté de lui.  
C'était une femme. Elle semblait encore jeune, peut-être quelques années de moins que lui, les cheveux courts bruns, le regard bleu très foncé, presque noir, et le bout du nez tournés vers le ciel. Elle portait un pantalon de toile droit et ample, des chaussures en cuir à lacets et une simple veste malgré le froid ambiant. Ce qui surprit Alec, surtout, c'était qu'elle était assise exactement dans la même position que lui, les jambes un peu écartés, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes croisées, un peu penchée vers l'avant. Sauf qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui, mais les enfants. Elle poussa un soupir.  
Elle dut finir par se rendre compte qu'il la regardait car elle se tourna vers lui. Il se détourna aussitôt, gêné de cette soudain attention. Elle ne répondit rien et se remit à regarder dans le vague. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui pour tourner à nouveau sa tête vers elle.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Il resta un instant comme bloqué. Il savait que plus il restaient là, les yeux dans les yeux, sans cligner, plus la situation devenait gênante et qu'il faudrait lui parler, ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Cependant, il restait comme hypnotisé, jusqu'à ne voir plus que ces deux yeux, leurs nuances un peu floutées par une presbytie naissante dont il aurait aimé à ce moment précis être débarrassé. Il ne sut trop comment, mais après une longue seconde sans bouger, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Une longue minute s'écoula pendant laquelle ils restèrent complètement paralysés. Alec s'aperçut qu'il tremblait un peu, mit ça sur le compte du froid et réussit à se maîtriser.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en regardant un arbre.  
-Bonjour, répondit-il, fixé dans la contemplation d'un buisson.

La seule chose positive, c'était qu'elle avait l'air tout aussi à l'aise que lui. Il eut la sensation confuse de devoir dire quelque chose, briser ce silence dans l'air froid de ce début d'après-midi d'hiver. C'était comme s'il perdait brusquement la totalité de ses facultés cérébrales. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant, à part le lendemain du jour où il avait découvert que Kate l'avait trompé. Et encore, ça avait été progressif, retardé, prévisible ; mais la foudre lui était tombé dessus et il ne put rien faire d'autre que parler.

-Je suis Alec. Alec Hardy.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Elle n'en avait probablement rien à faire. Mais non, car elle répondit, toujours sans le regarder :

-Et moi Alexa Jones.

Encore un long temps de silence. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait cassé un oeuf cru sur la tête pour l'assommer et à présent il sentait le blanc lui dégouliner de partout tellement il avait honte.

-Vous êtes nouveau en ville ?  
-Je... oui, j'habite ici depuis seulement trois mois.

Pourquoi était-il aussi timide ? Il n'était pas ainsi d'habitude. Il avait plutôt tendance à être cassant, terre à terre, platonique. Là, c'était comme si elle avait une sorte d'aura qui perturbait les ondes émises normalement d'un de ses neurones à un autre - rendant toute communication inter-cérébrale très compliquée.

-Je me disais aussi, répondit-elle. Je ne... vous avait jamais vu.  
-Moi non plus, répliqua-t-il précipitamment.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Quelle réponse stupide ! Il se prit la tête dans les mains dans une pose qui, l'espérait-il, parviendrait à cacher la rougeur excessive qui l'avait pris aux joues.

-C'est... bien de voir arriver de nouveaux habitants. Cette... cette ville est un peu morne, si vous voyez ce que je...  
-Oui, je comprends.

Il était vrai que ses douze semaines et demie passées ici n'avaient pas été des plus palpitantes. Et pourtant, il s'agissait quand même d'une ville en bonne et due forme, à peine plus petite que Broadchurch, avec un centre, une mairie, et même un centre de police attitré. Il aurait déménagé dans un trou perdu avec trois maisons et deux rues, il aurait compris. Remisvall était comme un vieux chat fatigué qui n'en finit plus de prendre ses aises. Même Halloween, une semaine auparavant, n'avait pas réussi à apporter un peu de vie dans les rues. Aucun enfant n'était venu lui demander de bonbons - non pas qu'il en avait acheté. Noël apporterait peut-être son lot de faits divers arrosés au champagne, mais rien n'était moins sûr.  
Enfin, il aimait mieux cette ambiance d'anonymat général qu'une ville ou tout le monde se connaissait. Au moins, ici, il avait la paix.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans le coin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton clair.  
-Je... rien de particulier.  
-Vous venez travailler ici ?  
-N... non. Je suis... je ne travaille pas, en ce moment.  
-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas ; il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer sans raconter des choses qui étaient personnelles et puis, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler de toute manière.  
Quelque chose en lui se tordit. La courtoisie n'était pas une de ses vertus principales, mais il avait toujours un reste de culpabilité quand il se montrait ainsi impoli. Surtout envers elle, qui semblait inexplicablement prendre de l'importance pour lui à une vitesse exponentielle.

-Si vous cherchez du travail, je vous conseille d'aller voir à la mairie. Ils cherchent des gens pour faire de la saisie de données. Ils payent bien et c'est à la portée du premier venu.

Bien, à présent, elle sous-entendait qu'il était un imbécile. Ce genre d'attitude lui hérissait le poil.

-Et vous, vous faites quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

La partie de lui qui était un peu sexiste se mit à hurler « Secrétaire, caissière, femme de ménage, un métier nul pour les femmes stupides qui ne savent rien faire de leurs dix doigts ». Il refoula ces pensées. Alexa - il l'appelait déjà par son prénom, Seigneur Dieu - n'avait pas l'air d'une caissière de toute manière.

-Moi ? Je suis DI de Remisvall, je travaille au bureau de police de la ville, rétorqua-t-elle.  
-Oh.

Elle poussa un soupir. Il sentit son sang se glacer.

-Je viens juste d'être nommée, alors j'étais venu ici passer un peu temps et... réfléchir. Mais... - elle consulta sa montre - je crois que je dois partir. Au revoir, Alec.  
-Au revoir.

Elle avait débité sa dernière réplique d'un ton amer qui n'allait pas bien avec le texte déclamé. Quelque chose en elle était cassé, il l'avait senti. Les gens qui ont en eux quelque chose de cassé se reconnaissent toujours entre eux.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait. Il avait bien dormi, sans interruption, et se sentait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, frais et dispos. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas rangé ses courses la veille, et se dépêcha de mettre au frigo ce qui devait y être mis. Heureusement, il ne faisait jamais très chaud dans son appartement et rien n'avait tourné.

Il se servit un bol de céréales et prit conscience du capharnaüm qui régnait dans son studio en manquant de glisser sur une chaussette et de verser du lait partout. Il avait l'impression de devoir ranger, que c'était urgent. Il ramassa tout ce qui traînait par terre, remit tout à sa place dans une frénésie de l'ordre qui frôlait la crise maniaque puis se mit à faire le ménage partout, partout, partout dans son meublé. Les anciens locataires avaient laissé des produits qu'il s'empressa d'utiliser en abondance il poussa le zèle jusqu'à faire les joints dans la salle de bain. Il s'adonna au nettoyage jusqu'au soir, et s'aperçut qu'il avait les crocs. Il n'avait pas le courage de se faire à manger, alors il s'habilla et descendit en centre-ville chercher un restaurant pas cher où il pourrait manger un morceau. Il trouva une petite brasserie dans le style français où il pourrait s'asseoir et commander un plat moins gras que le fish'n'chips qui bouche les artères. Il s'installa à une table, seul dans ses pensées, à regarder les gens qui s'affairaient dans la salle, la serveuse, le barman, les clients. Quand soudain, il vit la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à retrouver. Lucy.  
Elle avait beaucoup changé. Grandi était le mot. Celle qui était encore sa petite fille quelques mois auparavant était devenue une grande et belle jeune femme, brune comme lui mais jolie comme sa mère. Derrière elle, il ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite, se trouvait Kate. Son ex-femme n'était plus aussi belle qu'autrefois, mais en lui il avait toujours ce petit pincement quand il la voyait. Elle avait l'air épuisée et très seule.  
Lucy le vit la première. Si elle était étonnée, elle ne le montra pas beaucoup. Kate fut plus longue à réagir, mais aussi plus démonstrative.

-Alec ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Je... Je mange, en fait, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Il désigna son assiette, où trônait une tartine de chèvre chaud à moitié mangée.

-C'est une vraie coïncidence, ça, alors ! continua Kate.

Elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir, comme si... comme s'ils s'étaient séparés amicalement, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle fit signe au serveur et colla une table à la sienne. Lucy restait silencieuse. Alec était heureux de la voir. Sa vision était comme si une main invisible caressait l'animal dans sa poitrine, son petit palpitant, pour le calmer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

-Je suis contente de te voir, lâcha enfin Lucy. Je commençais à oublier à quoi tu ressemblais, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire la tête au cours de ce dîner impromptu, après s'être senti si bien toute la journée. Un regard échangé avec Kate lui fit comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait faire passer sans mots que grâce à leur longue et ancienne complicité : ce soir, faisons comme si de rien n'était. Lucy avait hérité de l'intelligence de son père mais de la douceur de sa mère, et ses mots d'esprit amenaient de la chaleur entre ses deux parents qui malgré tout ne parvenaient pas beaucoup à s'adresser la parole. Elle se leva de table juste avant le dessert et un grand vide s'installa entre eux. Kate, son visage si familier, après presque vingt ans ensemble, lui manquait. Il aurait voulu... mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle avait cassé quelque chose en lui, et tous ses airs de chien battu ne pourraient jamais le réparer.

-Je voulais te dire merci, dit-elle soudain.

Il avait quitté leur maison trop vite. Le divorce avait été rapide, et la culpabilité de Kate si forte qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de se battre. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire. Son départ était comme pour dire « Tu m'as fait du mal alors je renonce ». Quelque part, ça avait été pire que s'il s'était vengé, ou mis en colère, ou s'il l'avait simplement laissée se dépêtrer. Il la protégeait, jusqu'au bout, et pour cela, elle lui serait redevable sans jamais pouvoir lui rendre l'aide qu'il lui avait donnée.

-Et... j'ai rompu avec Larry. C'était trop dur.  
-Oh.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais ce n'était pas vrai. Alors il se tut, pris son merci pour ce qu'il valait à côté de sa trahison, c'est à dire à peu près rien mais tout de même déjà quelque chose. Lucy revint à ce moment-là. Ils finirent de manger dans une ambiance un peu plus calme, et Kate offrit spontanément de payer l'addition.

-Tu as retrouvé du travail alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non. Mais je cherche. J'ai entendu parler d'un job à la mairie. Et toi ?  
-Oh, j'ai été transférée ici. La routine. J'espérais obtenir une promotion, avec toute mon expérience, mais c'est une jeune qui l'a eue.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui. Elle était là depuis plus longtemps. Très compétente. Elle s'appelle Alexa Jones.

« Merci, je sais comment elle s'appelle » songea Alec entre ses dents. Il ne dit rien cependant. Expliquer à Kate aurait pris trop de temps, et il n'avait pas envie.

-Vous devriez vous entendre, ajouta Kate avec un sourire.  
-Ah bon, pourquoi ? C'est comment de travailler avec elle ?  
-En fait, c'est comme bosser avec toi, sauf qu'elle a vingt-huit ans et que c'est une femme.  
-Oh.

Il se renfrogna. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre.  
Il n'allait pas tarder à savoir.

* * *

Il alla faire un tour à la mairie quelques jours plus tard. Le flegme des employés de l'administration ayant le don de lui chauffer les oreilles, il décida de s'armer de patience. Il finit par obtenir une discussion avec la personne responsable, qui s'avérait être un jeune geek dynamique enlaidi par des lunettes de mouche et un appareil dentaire, comme au temps de l'acné et des cours de récré. Il serra la main d'Alec, prit son CV et lui promit de le rappeler. Ce qu'il fit, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.  
Il avait un travail, et ce sans presque se fouler. Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi personne ne voulait faire de la saisie de données pour la mairie. Son futur patron lui avait expliqué, ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué, juste entrer dans l'ordinateur les informations écrites sur papier. Il comprit assez rapidement cependant : c'était tout bonnement d'un ennui inimaginable. A la fin de la première journée, il se surprit à prier de devenir aveugle tant ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il eut soudain peur que sa presbytie naissante en prenne pour son grade.  
Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se poser la question, cependant. Dès son quatrième jour, il découvrit le paisible bâtiment de vieille pierre grise entouré de bandes jaunes bien connues, et deux voitures de police garées devant. Il hésita à s'approcher. Kate était sûrement sur place, en compagnie d'Alexa, et il n'avait pas envie de les voir. Néanmoins, il avait travaillé fort tard la veille et son devoir de citoyen lui demandait d'y aller. Il n'avait rien vu, mais sait-on jamais.

Il lui sembla être arrivé après la bataille. Kate était adossée à une voiture de police, seule fort heureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.  
-Bonjour, Alec, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton un peu acide.  
-Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la mairie. On est en train d'évaluer les dégâts. Pour l'instant, les voleurs ont pris deux ordinateurs, la boîte dans laquelle il y avait les dons pour l'association qui construit des écoles en Somalie, et probablement des archives.  
-Des archives ?! Lesquelles ?  
-Aucune idée. C'est ce que m'a dit Alexa. Elle doit être partie assister aux recherches. Tiens, justement, la voilà...

Alec se retourna. En effet, la jeune femme avançait vers eux d'un pas vif, suivie de deux investigateurs en blouse blanche.

-Stone ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous prenez un café ?

Kate haussa un sourcil. Stone était son nom de jeune fille, elle l'avait repris après le divorce.

-J'attendais vos ordres, Madame, répliqua Kate, à peine sarcastique.  
-Bien. Alors vous allez me chercher les personnes qui travaillent à la numérisation de ces archives. Je veux les interroger et savoir ce qu'ils ont vu.  
-Justement, Alec en fait partie. Alec, DI Alexa Jones. Madame, Alec Hardy.  
-Nous nous sommes déjà vus, répliquèrent Alec et Alexa en même temps, sur le même ton un peu cassant.

Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kate. Alec se rendit compte qu'elle avait désespérément raison et fit tout pour cacher sa gêne. Alexa fit également semblant d'être à l'aise.

-Venez avec moi, Mr. Hardy, dit-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et se rendit directement dans la pièce où officiait Alec, ses deux collègues auxquels il ne parlait jamais et son chef. Les piles de documents à numériser et corriger avaient été dispersées à travers la pièce et pour la plupart déchirées, brûlées ou passées au broyeur.

-A présent que vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qu'elles contenaient !  
-Mmh... hé bien, ces fiches contenaient les informations sur l'identité des habitants de la ville, des livrets de famille, des dossiers médicaux pour les pensions d'invalidité, ce genre de choses...  
-Et quand avez-vous commencé à les numériser ?  
-Lundi. Nous n'avons cependant pas détruit tout de suite les fiches, nous avions prévu de le faire quand nous aurions tout tout fini, pour être bien sûr de n'avoir rien perdu en cours de route.  
-Mmh, je crois que c'est raté, répondit Alexa. En plus, ce sont ces ordinateurs-là qui ont été volés.  
-Elles ne sont pas perdues pour autant. Il y a toujours des doubles. Une partie des informations peuvent être retrouvées auprès des centre d'assurance, de la préfécture du comté, ou bien du commissariat, et même chez les personnes elles-mêmes. C'est encore difficile d'estimer ce qui a vraiment été perdu. Cependant... Je crains que ça paralyse en partie les futures enquêtes.  
-Les futures enquêtes ? Quelles futures enquêtes ? Il ne se passe jamais rien ici !

Alexa fit tinter son petit rire.

-Vous n'en savez rien, rétorqua-t-il.

Il tourna les talons, la planta là et sortit.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

Il passa le reste de la journée dans une vive agitation. Il aurait pu rester aider les enquêteurs à trier les papiers, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait croiser à nouveau le regard d'Alexa après leur conversation.  
Il se sentait idiot. Il avait trop appris à ne pas laisser les autres prendre de l'importance dans sa vie. Kate l'avait découragé de faire confiance aux femmes. Il songea à la pauvre Miller, seule avec ses enfants. Même à elle, il n'avait pas envie de parler pour l'instant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux, c'était...

-Salut, papa.

Lucy s'installa à côté de lui, sur le même banc où il avait rencontré pour la première fois l'inspectrice qui hantait ses pensées. Il n'avait trouvé que cet endroit pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lucy ? Tu n'es pas au lycée ?  
-J'ai fini plus tôt, alors je suis allée me promener dans le centre-ville. Et toi ?  
-Il y a eu une effraction à la mairie, alors je suis en congé forcé. J'ai pu faire la connaissance de l'inspectrice. C'était... disons... une expérience...  
-Ah, elle ! Maman dit qu'elle est chiante.  
-Hum.

Alec fit comme si de rien était. Il se mit soudain à rire.

-Quoi ? fit Lucy.  
-Rien. C'est juste... je sais d'où tu tiens ton tact et ta délicatesse.

Elle comprit elle aussi, et se mit à rire avec lui. Il riait autant avec elle en l'espace d'une semaine que seul pendant ces mois horribles qu'il avait passé. Sa petite fille, la seule qui pouvait le comprendre, tant elle partageait avec lui de traits de caractère.

-Papa, je peux te dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse. Tu ne diras rien à maman, hein ?  
-Hem... Ça dépend quoi, pourquoi ?

A son ton, il devinait que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il eut soudain peur que ce soit grave.

-Non, parce que si tu lui dit, elle va commencer à stresser.  
-Il y a des chances que moi aussi, répliqua Alec, un peu agacé. Alors ?  
-J'ai un petit ami, annonça-t-elle.

Alec fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ?

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait pire que maman, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Il s'appelle Keith, il a seize ans, et il est dans ma classe. S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en mode « Inspecteur flic » et évite de fouiller sa vie sur Internet pour la resservir au dîner, d'accord ? C'est arrivé à ma copine Shannon, son père est DS, et maintenant, il sait tout de son copain, et c'est super-chiant.  
-Je ne dîne pas avec vous, de toute manière, répliqua Alec.

Il détourna la tête, boudeur et blessé. Il la retrouvait à peine qu'elle lui échappait déjà. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles le fuyaient toujours ? Deux longues minutes de bouderie s'écoulèrent Lucy finit par se lever.

-Bon, j'ai des devoirs moi. Je te laisse. A plus.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle avait son numéro de portable, de toute manière, songea-t-il. Si elle voulait l'appeler, qu'il y avait un problème, elle pouvait. Il se prépara à se lever quand quelqu'un d'autre vint s'installer.  
Alexa fit semblant de ne pas le voir, et sortit le quotidien de la ville.

-Encore vous ? s'étonna-t-elle quand elle lui fit enfin grâce de le voir.  
-J'allais dire la même chose, rétorqua Alec. Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda vers le sol. S'ils avaient été dans une bande-dessinée, un nuage noir et de la pluie auraient été au-dessus de chacun d'eux.

-Kate m'a pris le chou, lâcha enfin Alexa.  
-Oh.

Il n'était pas étranger à ce genre de réflexions. Quand son ex s'y mettait, elle pouvait être au moins aussi embêtante que lui. Elle avait un côté Miller qui lui hérissait le poil. C'était aussi ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux, vingt ans auparavant. Ça, et ses cheveux blonds qui sentent le sucre.

-Elle m'a reproché d'être impolie avec les témoins.  
-Oh oui. « Les gens normaux disent bonjour, avant ». Je connais.  
-Oui, je sais, vous étiez mariés et que vous avez travaillé ensemble.

Sa dernière affirmation installa une sorte de gêne. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-L'affaire Sandbrook est connue dans le milieu.  
-Oh.

Il se sentit gêné. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, si elle croyait ce qu'Olly et Karen avaient écrit sur lui ou pas, si elle pensait qu'il était un héros pathétique ou un irresponsable.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-Pas tellement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça. C'est idiot, inutile, et ça pose des problèmes à tout le monde.  
-Pas à moi. Avec le dédommagement, je suis payé à rien faire.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il entendit son rire sonner comme du cristal. Ils restèrent un instant, immobiles comme des statues, à regarder les oiseaux fouiller dans les reste de neige une maigre pitance. Elle finit par partir, il ne s'en aperçut même pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Cette femme lui faisait peur. Elle lui ressemblait trop, c'était trop étrange. Quand elle parlait, il avait l'impression de s'entendre dans de pareilles circonstances. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait autant de mal à la supporter. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se supporter lui-même... Se reconnaître dans le miroir inversé que lui offrait Alexa était comme une piqûre de rappel de tous ses défauts.  
Peut-être que s'il avait été plus jeune et que ses origines lui avaient parues plus floues, il aurait cru à une sœur cachée ou quelque chose dans ce goût mais sa vie était si morne et plate qu'il n'avait aucun doute.  
Il ne s'agissait que d'une misérable coïncidence.

* * *

Le week-end passa, vide de sens et de travail. Alec profita du dimanche matin pour raccourcir un peu sa barbe, qui commençait vraiment à devenir longue. Le lundi la mairie était fermée de toute manière, il n'y allait pas. Le lundi en fin d'après-midi, il reçut un coup de fil de Kate. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était pour le prévenir que la police avait fini son investigation et qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail le lendemain, mais la teneur de la conversation fut toute autre.

-Allô, Alec ?

Dans sa voix pointait une forme d'inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Est-ce que Lucy est chez toi ?  
-Non, pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas rentrée ?  
-Non...  
-Elle est peut-être allée chez des amis... Elle finit les cours à quelle heure ?  
-Trois heures... Et il est cinq heures...

Il poussa un soupir. Même si son travail d'inspecteur l'avait rendu un peu plus paranoïaque que la moyenne des pères, il trouvait que Kate en faisait un peu trop. Il y eut un long blanc à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est juste que... DI Jones m'a appelée avec Dave... Elle est au lycée de Lucy et... et...  
-Et ?  
-Un élève à retrouvé un... un corps dans le parc. Une jeune fille. Ils sont tous coincés dans les salles, les profs sont en train de faire l'appel.  
-Elle ne peut pas demander aux élèves de l'identifier ?  
-Elle dit que non. S'il te plaît, Alec, je... je ne veux pas y aller toute seule.  
-Bon, je te rejoints là-bas.

Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sauta dans sa voiture. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour faire attention à la route, mais plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus il avait peur que ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas. Il tenta d'appeler Lucy, sans succès. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il menaça parfois de lâcher. A la fin, il ne se posait même plus la question de la limitation de vitesse.

Un attroupement de parents, ceux qui attendaient alors que leurs enfants étaient encore coincés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ceux qui avaient été rameutés par les premiers ou par leurs enfants eux-mêmes. Il aperçut Kate de l'autre côté du portail et fendit la foule pour la rejoindre. Normalement, quelqu'un aurait dû l'en empêcher, mais les policiers étaient déjà trop occupés à contenir les milliers de parents inquiets.

-Ou est Dave ?  
-Il est déjà sur place.  
-Oh.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui prit instinctivement la main. Le corps avait déjà été récupéré et était placé sous un tissu blanc spécifique. Autour régnait une grande agitation, et Alec ne connaissait personne, il aurait été incapable dans ce flou de dire qui était DS et qui était simple investigateur. Personne ne fit attention à eux, ce qui lui sembla étrange. C'était comme si le drame s'était déjà noué.  
Il aida la main de Kate à soulever le drap. Elle poussa un petit cri.  
La jeune fille avait été complètement défigurée. Elle avait le visage couvert de bleus et le nez à moitié arraché. Le pire était ses yeux, qui semblaient avoir été crevés avec un clou. Kate détourna la tête et se réfugia contre la poitrine d'Alec, mais lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux trous vides.  
Une silhouette se détacha alors de l'agitation indistincte. Ils ne la virent pas tout de suite. Les oreilles d'Alec étaient devenues sourdes à toutes les voix extérieures, quand celle-ci jaillit et lui rendit l'ouïe.

-Elle... elle était ma meilleure amie, bredouilla Lucy.


End file.
